Goodbyes
by Immortal-pain
Summary: sequel to too late. still boring. still crap... read if you wish, but don't flame. i warned you it sucked.


1And I return! Bwahaha! Cower in fear mortals! No, really. Cower. I wrote a sequel to _Too Late_ so anyone who wants to can read it. Tho obviously you want to if you've clicked on it. But w/e! Disclaimer! I own nothing of Naruto except on kick ass Leaf Hitai-ate and one Sand one. Sue me if you wish but all ye shall receive is a pair of week olde gym socks. So ha! Read on!

-Goodbyes-

Gaara stood, unblinking, on the edge of the forest. This was _their _spot. Where they could be together away from the world and it's hate. They'd never been physical in their relationship; they'd never needed to be. As Demon Carriers they shared a bond that transcended the carnal desires of the flesh.

Sakura stood to his right, eyes closed as her tears mingled with the rain. Her head was bowed so nobody would see her weakness, and in respect of that effort, nobody commented on her shaking shoulders. She'd grown since it happened. Since the light that chased the shadows from their hearts was snuffed out. Her face was more mature, her eyes a little less cheerful. Her smiles lately seemed forced. Her hair had grown out again, because that was how _he_ had liked it.

Iruka was to his left, staring into the downpour, eyes reflecting the pain and anguish he refused to let show on his face. He, too, was changed. His face had lost the innocent quality he had managed to retain even through the attack that had claimed his family. His eyes no longer sparkled with laughter, and he no longer taught. The memory of the number one knuckle head ninja was too painful to bear while sitting in a room full of boisterous children. Some would say that he'd lost his will to live, and they might be right. Perhaps the only thing keeping him from joining his surrogate son was the hand on his shoulder.

Kakashi stood behind him, single visible eye darkened with sadness. For once his emotions were as easy to read as his perverted books. His silver hair was plastered to his forehead with rain, and if those were tears mixing with the stinging rain, well, nobody would ever mention it.

The Uchiha hadn't even bothered.

Gaara turned his attention back to the small plaque they gathered around. The villagers had refused to add his name to the memorial of fallen shinobi, so they had made him one of his own. They'd been there for almost an hour, merely staring at the marble. Sakura made the first move, kneeling in the wet grass to lay a stone leaf before the plaque. She bent and touched her forehead, bare of hitai-ate, to touch the cool marker. A sob tore through her body as she straightened, climbing to her feet and moving back to her position.

Next was Iruka, pulling a worn out scroll from his pocket and positioning it next to the leaf, whispering something too low to hear as he, too, knelt and touched the stone with his forehead.

Kakashi stepped up while Iruka was still sitting there and knelt beside him, laying on top of the carved leaf a single silver bell. At the sight of it Sakura gave up and collapsed to the ground, sobbing out loud. Iruka moved to comfort her as Kakashi stared at the three items. They seemed such a paltry offering and yet he felt they could do no better to honor the ninja who had touched them all so deeply. He touched the plaque with fingers that trembled from sadness, bowing his head. When he stood and went to Sakura as well, Gaara took his turn.

The Kazekage knelt in the grass as the others had, calling the sand to his hands. He moulded it with his chakra to create a small cavern under the plaque. When it was completed he took the three treasures and deposited them inside. A hand sign closed the opening, sealing it off for good. He allowed his hands to ghost over the stone, memories of a blue eyed boy with hair of gold and a smile that rivaled the sun for brightness flashing through his mind. He blinked to hold back his own tears as he remained, motionless.

He was gone. He wasn't coming back. The realization that there would be no more battles of wills and shy smiles hit him like a ton of rocks, driving the breath from his body. He was alone again...

He didn't realize he'd said that aloud until a hand touched his neck, a comforting touch. He allowed it. Arms slid around his waist and bubble gum pink hair tickled his chin. Black hair touched his ear as Iruka wrapped him in a hug.

"I-it's ok-o-okay, Gaa-ara..." Sakura managed, giving him a squeeze. "We-we're he-ere." she sniffled and he wrapped his arms around her.

"We're all here." Iruka's voice was steady even as he hiccuped from the tears. Kakashi's hand merely rested more firmly on his neck, but the message was clear.

Naruto had left them all. They hadn't been able to see his pain, and they had let him go. They wouldn't do it again. They had all loved the blonde in one way or another, and so they were all they had left of him. They would stay together because to forget was to cheapen all that Naruto had sacrificed, and only together could they remember.

Naruto -Kazama- Uzumaki.

1993-2008

The best ninja and

craziest kid that ever lived.

He wont be forgotten.

Fin.

wow. Short and crappy. Anyway, im letting anyone who cares know that IM NOT DEAD!! all of my stories are on semi permanent hiatus. Im starting college and just don't have the drive to write. Im sorry to anyone who enjoyed reading my stuff, and I will eventually update them again, but right now I just can't. And im sorry this one sucks so bad.


End file.
